


Lost & Found

by DisKingOfErebor



Series: Motherhood [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisKingOfErebor/pseuds/DisKingOfErebor
Summary: She'd won the battle. All she has to do now is ensure that her child is safe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [AJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/) for being my beta.

She awakes with a start, eyes wide, heart racing, and teeth clenched, a scream just barely restrained from clawing its way out of her throat. She can’t scream, screaming would wake up- Wait. _Where is…?_

She forces her aching body into a sitting position and immediately regrets that decision, sharp pain flaring up from her ribs. Broken, some of her ribs were definitely broken. Not a surprise, she was certain she’d heard them crack during the battle.

The battle. She’d won the battle.

She closes her eyes for a moment and silently thanks the Valar for not only letting her win, but for letting her survive as well.

Now all she has to do is ensure that her child is safe.

-

She gets about halfway down the hallway before a young, rather lean dwarf appears seemingly out of nowhere and asks her where she thinks she’s going.

When she answers, they frown at her and state that she should be in bed. Upon seeing her scowl at hearing that, they shift uneasily on their feet before offering to lead her to Thorin and the ‘tiny one’ if she promises not to say who led her to them.

-

She’s near certain this dwarf knows Nori, considering the path they take appears to be a secret one. It’s dark and not very big but it suffices. Also, they tell her that this path will get them there in much less time than using the public paths would.

It seems to take forever, but finally they’re stepping out into the public paths again. The dwarf points her towards a large set of doors and tells her the King is holding a meeting in there with King Bard.

-

The guards let her in with surprisingly little fuss. The looks they give her are some strange combination of awe and wariness; she’s not entirely sure how to interpret those looks, but she doesn’t particularly care for at the moment either. The strain she’s putting on herself is taking its toll and it's getting harder to keep moving forwards, but she's gotten this far already.

And after the nightmare she had, she _needs_ to see for herself that her child is safe and sound.

-

The meeting room is loud and full of arguing as she silently slips in, though she’s vaguely aware of the noise dying out as those present take notice of her walking towards the table they’re all seated around. She doesn't pay them much attention, eyes too busy sweeping the room for her child.

About halfway to the meeting table, she stops suddenly. Where is she? She can’t see her, can’t locate her amongst those seated. The dwarf that led her here said she would be here. Thorin’s here. She should be with Thorin. Why isn’t she with Thorin?

It’s already hard enough to breathe with her broken ribs; the rising anxiety about her daughter’s whereabouts and safety isn’t helping. She knows her own breathing isn’t as steady as it should be.

Her eyes dart around the room, searching but not finding. _Where is she?_ She can barely get the words out, her throat tight and voice unsteady. She tries again, voice louder this time, but still not as steady as she would like it to be. _Where is she?_

The third time she asks, there’s a beat of silence followed by a small head popping up to peer at her over the table. _Frodo._

The little girl lets out a delighted shriek of _Mama!_ before jumping out of Thorin’s lap and running over.

She’s so relieved to see her daughter that she momentarily forgets she’s as injured and tired as she is. So when the small body hits hers, it knocks her off balance and they both end up on the floor. The sharp pain from her ribs is enough to wind her, though she wraps her daughter up in her arms regardless.

Her daughter’s delight quickly turns to concern at the pained look on her face however. _Mama owie?_

She means to reassure Frodo that she’s fine, but can’t quite manage it. Exhaustion is overwhelming her now that she knows her daughter is safe.

She’s not sure when exactly she passes out, but she wakes in her room some time later with a very worried child mere inches from her face. It takes her quite a while to reassure Frodo that she really is alright, that she’s just very tired and hurts a lot.

-

It’s been a week.

She’s been awake for a week and she still hasn’t told Thorin that the child is his.

To be fair, it’s not her fault.

She’s asked for him to come speak with her several times. She’s stressed that it’s important.

She keeps getting told that he’s busy with running the kingdom and mountains of paperwork. Trades and treaties and all that.

She’s not entirely sure she believes that.

It feels an awful lot like he’s avoiding her.


End file.
